1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to basketball backboard and hoop arrangements and, in particular, to a basketball shot making game having a multiplicity of shot making stations.
2. Background
The game of basketball normally includes a basket hoop and net arrangement mounted on a backboard through which a leather ball is thrown for the purpose of scoring points. The ball may be thrown directly through the basket hoop or, in the alternative, may be banked off of the backboard in such a way as to cause it to go through the basket hoop. The backboard is usually flat and vertically disposed and large enough to allow bank shots from a variety of different directions. Unfortunately, this orientation of vertical backboard and horizontal hoop only permits a limited number of different bank shots to be made. When the shot making is mixed with a game involving teams including opponents attempting to block shots the variation of bank shots available is large enough to provide sufficient challenge. However, when a game involving just shot making is played, the limitations on the variety of available shots becomes severely obvious.
One attempt to vary the standard backboard arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,494. That patent shows a backboard having a flat central panel and two flat wing panels hingedly affixed to the sides thereof. Unfortunately, the variation in bank shot which may be made within this backboard is limited because the backboard only has certain portions which may be changed or repositioned.